1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nonlinear optical devices and, more specifically, to optical frequency converters.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the invention(s). Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
As used herein, the term “optical frequency conversion” refers to a process that converts light of one frequency (wavelength) into light of another frequency (wavelength). An optical frequency converter might use a nonlinear optical medium, in which one or more nonlinear optical processes transfer energy from one or more pump frequencies to a new (converted) frequency. The relevant nonlinear optical processes might include, but are not limited to, second-harmonic generation, sum-frequency generation, difference-frequency generation, frequency down-conversion, modulational interaction, Bragg scattering, and phase-conjugation.
One problem with optical frequency converters is that the choice of nonlinear optical materials suitable for use therein is limited. Furthermore, power-conversion efficiency provided by those nonlinear optical materials might not be optimal. It is therefore an ongoing effort to improve the power-conversion efficiency of optical frequency converters.